Alchemist of Human Sacrifice
by BlueandOrangeRoses
Summary: This is a songfic based off of Alice Human Sacrifice by the vocaloids, using Truth, Riza, Roy, Winry, Ed, and Al. Warning: Kind of creepy, rated T because of this.


**So here's a nice crossover-ish thing for you. If you can see by the title, this fic is based on Alice Human Sacrifice, by the vocaloids. So, enjoy. If you do not know the tale of Alice Human Sacrifice, I suggest going to look it up before continuing, but it isn't necessary. P.S. Ed and Al are twins specifically for this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, Alice Human Sacrifice, or Vocaloid.**

There once was a truth, and underlying decision of all causes. It was a very small truth, completely passed by all of the other truths in this world. It sat and thought. "If I am a truth, why do people not recognize me? In this state I am but a tiny dream, not a truth at all! How will I get them to notice me?" The Truth sat and thought about it. "If I am one, and all, and god, then surely I can come up with something." He then got a brilliant idea. "If I am but a tiny dream, then I shall play myself in the heads of humans as they sleep. And I shall let them create my world!"

This tiny truth traveled far and wide, searching the earth for his candidates, who would fulfill his dream to the fullest calling them all his potential 'Alice's, for the dream that the tiny truth was made of, was a true wonderland.

The first Alice he chose, was a woman by the name of Riza Hawkeye. She was a smart, intelligent woman, and an ace sharp-shooter. She knew the cruel reality that would have to go in to making the truth. He visited her, and gently wove her under his spell.

Riza was at the edge of a forest. She wandered her location, and observed her surroundings. She wore bright red clothes, and in her hand, a sword, gleaming in the setting sun. She also noticed, a red spade, seemingly tattooed on the back of her right hand.

"Hello. My Alice." Truth told her.

"Hello…" Riza said cautiously. "And my name is Riza, not Alice."

"But it was Alice that originally set off into Wonderland. My dream is now my Wonderland, and you are now my Alice. Please, explore all you like. Whatever you think and create, shall be."

"Why?" Riza asked. "Why me? If you are truth, then shouldn't you be able to make your own world?"

"Truth is an idea in all human's heads. That is where I begun, and that is how I shall grow. Can you see?"

"Yes, I see. I shall help you, Truth." Riza told him.

"Thank you. Please, help me, and enjoy yourself, there's no need to stress. Go with whatever you feel." Truth told her kindly.

Riza set off into the woods, walking calmly. She clutched her fearsome sword, and felt a great wrath come over her. She felt the rage of all her years, some from Ishval, some of her broken heart. She didn't like it at all. The more she felt the rage, the more she hated it, and the more she raged. She saw innocent creatures, and began to hack them to pieces. The trees, the flowers, the animals, wandering strangers, everything. As the blood dripped from her sword, Riza couldn't help but smile. She laughed, and continued, with every step, killing another creature. All throughout her journey, she killed, creating a red path of blood behind her. Her rage, which had consumed her, made her enjoy her work. With each victim, she laughed more and more. The Truth watched her.

"This isn't what I wanted, no. I wanted a world that knew of consequences, not a world that was only so. This won't do." The Truth said. "She's gone too far." He then commanded his world to stop her.

Riza walked along, the blood now all over her clothes. She was smiling like a mad woman, gazing at the red path behind her. She felt something wrap around her ankles, and pull her to the ground. They were tree roots. She hacked at them with her sword, but they kept coming back! They finally consumed her, tangling her into the forest, to forever be held captive.

The Truth sighed, and moved to his new target, Roy Mustang. Roy Mustang was the commanding officer of Riza. They were in the military together. He deeply cared for her, loved her even.

The Truth repeated the process that he used for Riza. He felt that Roy knew the order that should go into a world. He visited Roy too, and generously wove him under his spell, so another like Riza could not happen.

Roy too found himself in the wonderland of Truth. The Truth, bigger from the efforts of Riza, approached Roy. "Hello, my new Alice."

"Alice? I am Roy, not an Alice, and I'm not a girl." Roy told him. Roy had become much more fragile, since the disappearance of his beloved Riza. As fragile as a blue rose…..

"No no. You see, this is Wonderland. I am Truth, seeking to grow bigger and stronger, and I need your help. You see, this is my dream. You are now the Alice of my Wonderland." Truth said. Roy saw a thin, blonde hair on the ground next to him. He looked back at the Truth, who looked at him hopefully. Roy looked back to the blonde hair, and decided to help the Truth, but only until he found Riza. He knew she was here. He saw a single drop of blood at the edge of the forest. He trembled, and moved along. He decided to not to go to the forest, instead, he headed to the small town. As he entered it, he noticed a blue diamond, that had appeared on the back of his hand. He looked at it, then around at the town. There were many people there, but they didn't seem to have souls. Roy looked at them, and felt the urge to sing. Roy let his voice free, singing songs of joy and freedom. This continued, and the tiny Truth grew, and was satisfied with the new Alice. He was kind, tender, tame, and gentle, his kindness only fueled by his passion to find the woman he loved. He always held a few blue roses with him, to remind him of his job. But Roy's songs, that had made so many in Wonderland happy, started to turn sour, and disturbed. As his longing for Riza grew, his songs became depressing, and stung the ears of all who listened. Roy started to sing songs of madness, the Truth and his world taking a grip on Roy's mind, like Riza, but with a different tone. The people of Wonderland became maddened, and insane.

Roy was singing his tunes to Wonderland one day. The Truth came along to talk to him.

"My dear Alice, why do you sing these songs of woe? They're warping my beautiful wonderland!" Truth told him.

"My songs you ask?" Roy said. "They're songs of my sorrow."

"Why are you sad my Alice? I have given you only one job to preform, and I've given you freedom to create whatever you want within reason." Truth told him.

"But it's not so!" Roy said. "My wish of this land have not come true!"

"What wish is that?" Truth asked, intrigued.

"My love has not appeared. Every day I sung, and wished for her return, and it has not happened."

"What love is this."

"Riza. My dear Riza Hawkeye. She's gone, I know she's here but this world will not give her to me!"

The Truth recognized Riza as the first Alice. "The first Alice will not come to you, for I have her captive."

"Captive, but why?" Roy asked.

Truth beckoned for him to follow, and took him to the forest. "You see this path of red?"

"Yes." Roy said, noticing the lack of creatures.

"This is the world that the first Alice created, with the blood of Wonderland's former inhabitants."

"No, Riza would not do that!" Roy protested.

"I'm afraid the forest turned her mad. I confess that I do not know what really happened. But I was forced to lock her up, and make everyone forget of her existence."

"Can I see her?" Roy asked.

"If you think you can handle it." Truth said. He moved the trees, and showed him a cage of roots. It was a rather large cage. Riza sat in it, admiring her bloody sword.

"Riza?" Roy asked.

"Riza? There is only Alice here." Riza replied, sharpening the blade on a rock.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"What is wrong with you."

"I am trapped. I only wish to kill, and they've denied me that luxury."

"Why do you want to kill?"

"I do not know." Riza replied, smiling as she tried to cut a root that made her cage.

"Do you remember me?" The second Alice asked the first.

"Of course, my Roy." She smiled sweetly. "Dear, let me out. I don't want to be caged like an animal." She said, holding out her hand.

"Do not do it Alice. She just wants to kill." Truth said desperately.

Roy did not listen. He wanted Riza to be free, and be with him. He reached to her, but Truth made a decision. He commanded the forest. The roots tightened, creating a whole blockade. Riza was no longer in a barred cage, now it was just straight walls of roots. She screamed in rage on the other side, banging on the roots. Roy could hear her cutting at the roots. Truth took him back to the town, and Roy sung his songs of sorrow again.

Roy was singing of her one day, when one of the maddened townspeople approached him. Roy's song grew quieter and quieter, as the obviously hostile man grew closer and closer. The man drew out a gun, and shot the second Alice. "NO MORE!" The mad man yelled. Roy's blood soaked his favored blue roses, turning them to a bright and somber red.

The Truth felt a great sadness with the death of the second Alice. He gently took the blue, now red, roses, and planted them in the center of town. A rose bush grew instantly with surprising color. Each rose was blue, but patterned with red to mock blood splatters. Truth stared at the flowers, then at the dead body of his second Alice. Truth laid him to rest in a tomb of roses, just within the forest.

The tiny dream of truth, was not big enough to be his own full truth, so he then turned to his next Alice. It was a young and pretty girl named Winry. She was very beautiful, and she herself lived in Truth's wonderland. He chose her as his third Alice, and set her to work.

"Me? An Alice?" Winry asked.

"Yes, you shall be my third Alice. Is this alright?"

"I just do not wish to end up like the first or second." Winry told the truth.

"I shall help you, and make sure that won't happen." Truth said kindly. Winry took the following pause to notice a green club, that had just appeared on her hand. The club obviously wasn't there before, but she then just decided to let it be, and forgot about it.

And so Winry set out. She made friends with everyone in wonderland, drawing them under her own spell. She charmed them, pulling them under her command. Each man, woman and child, were commanded to her every beck and call. Winry created her own world, making the small truth grow bigger and bigger. She proved to be the most successful Alice of the three, fueling the dream's world with her own desires. She turned Wonderland into her own green country. Everything, green. Winry kept a firm, but kind hand over Wonderland, even putting guards at the forest, in case the first Alice should escape.

But Winry soon grew ill. She only saw rotting flesh within her vanity. and death came before her.

"The Third Alice. I am death, here to claim your sickened soul."

"But why!" The Third Alice cried.

"You're dying, and you are growing dissatisfied with your work."

"Please do not kill me!" Winry cried.

"Fine. But you must rule and guide your green country for all eternity. Or you shall die."

Afraid of death, Winry was doomed to rule in place for all eternity. The longer she remained on the throne, the more her madness consumed her and her country.

Truth was beginning to realize that his plan was not working so well after all. But, he still had hope. The fourth Alice was straying into Wonderland as he was thinking up a solution. He sensed the fourth Alice's presence, and went to meet them.

He came upon a pair of brothers, holding hands as they walked into Wonderland.

"Hello there." Truth said.

"Hello." the brothers said in unison.

The Truth decided upon a new strategy. He wouldn't make them aware of their position as the next Alice. "And who are you?" Truth asked.

"I'm Alphonse." The younger said.

"I'm Edward." The older said.

"Well, Edward, Alphonse. I am Truth. You have a big journey ahead of you."

The brothers, curious, asked the Truth "Where do we start?"

"The bright red forest path is where the journey starts." Truth said. He wanted them to learn of each Alice, before they would be able to shape his world.

The fourth Alice, the pair of curious twin brothers, set out to see all of Wonderland. They followed the bright red trail left by the first Alice, they walked along it, observing. They then sat down for tea under a large growth of blue roses, the tomb of the second Alice.

Little did they know, that the second Alice still roamed the earth. Roy watched over his beloved Riza, whom was forever doomed to the shadows. His ghost sat with her, and guarded her prison silently, unknown to average humans. Truth was aware of his lingering presence, and decided it twas best for both the first and second Alice. Riza would have someone to calm her rage, and Roy would be pleased by finally being able to be at her side. As was said, Roy guarded her prison. He would posses humans and other creatures that decided to stray into Riza's world, turning them around to go back to where they came.

As the brothers finished their tea, they found a message floating in the wind. The elder took it, and looked it over. It was an invitation from the queen! It was the ace of hearts! The brothers looked at it hopefully, then turned to look at there hands. A small item had caught their attention. On the back of each of their right hands, was a yellow figure. They placed their hands side by side, the figures obviously creating another picture when placed together. The twins smiled, each hand was tattooed with half of a yellow heart. They took it as a positive sign, and continued on. They continued on their journey, to go find the palace of the queen. Edward, the stubborn older brother, and Alphonse, the clever younger brother.

Winry sat crooked on her throne. "Yes, the little imps will come to me. I will kill them, and resume my given position as Alice! It wasn't Truth's to give away once it was mine. I am still alive, and I will command this world!"

The twins traveled all throughout wonderland. They learned much, under the watchful eye of Truth. They became the perfect Alice for Truth to use. Truth, of course, knew of the third Alice's plan, so he warped wonderland, so that the fourth's journey wouldn't end until Truth wanted it to, which would only happen when they reached their ideal potential as Alice.

Edward and Alphonse traveled through a red, a blue, and a green door, learning things that they found most interest.

"How interesting brother!" Alphonse smiled.

"Yes, how interesting!" Edward replied.

One day, Roy was guarding Riza as always, and he heard a snap. Riza had finally broken through the root cage, and was now free.

"Riza…I mean….Alice! You do not want to do this, please." Roy begged, as she followed her path back to civilization.

"That damn Truth! He's locked me up for too long!" the first Alice screamed, resuming her bloody rampage. She reached the tomb of roses, and stopped. She saw a limp body inside the roses, and began to hack the tomb open. She saw the lifeless Roy, laying peacefully. "No. That Truth. He cared nothing about us. He just made another Alice when we all failed. It's because of his dreams that you died." Riza cried. She laid her bloody sword down, and cried over the corpse.

"Alice, I'm still here." Roy said, putting his phantom hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's Riza." Hawkeye sobbed.

"Riza, we've both met terrible fates, but there are still others. There is another Alice, who's also been trapped in this madness, and though it may be too late for her, she can help us. The current Alice is a pair of twin brothers. They can still be freed from this nightmare. We need to stop the Truth, and get rid of this place." He urged. "I ask you, Riza. Pick up your sword, and end this!" He said desperately.

"His twisted dreams caused me to use this sword for murder! And it shall be the death of him!" Riza said, storming off to the third Alice's castle, to get the help of Winry, before going to help the brothers.

"No, I want to be Alice! I want to be ruler of this world!"

"Don't you see? You only want this because Truth wants you to want it! You're just a part of his plan! He's going to get rid of us all as soon as he gets what he wants!" Riza told her.

"That bastard!" Winry exclaimed. She grabbed her wrench, and headed out with the first and second Alice.

The pair of brothers continued to wander, until a yellow door appeared in front of them.

The name 'Alice' was carved into the door. Edward and Alphonse both had their hands on the door knob.

"Ready brother?" Al asked.

"You bet Al!" Ed replied.

They were two seconds away from opening the door, but the others called out.

"Wait! Brothers!" Riza yelled. "Don't open the door!"

But Ed and Al were forcibly pulled in by Truth. "Traitors! I gave you all the chance to be Alice, and you all failed! They shall make my world!" Truth exclaimed.

Riza ran forward. "You dragged me into your problems, you made me go insane, and then you imprisoned me! Then, you lured in my love, used him, and threw him aside like trash! I WILL KILL YOU!" Riza screamed, bringing the sword heavily upon Truth.

"Wait! No!" Truth yelled.

Riza struck him down, and released them from his curse. Or so she thought. The Truth rebounded on to her. She returned to her maddened state, and found herself being restrained by Roy, who gathered all his power to posses her and keep her still. Winry clenched her wrench, and raised it towards the two brothers, but they were in some kind of trance. They walked off, leaving the others behind. Roy forced Riza back into her cage, and possessed the blue roses to fix it. The tiny dream of truth that started all of this was said to have been destroyed, but a tiny piece remained in every Alice. Riza, the first Alice, was to be forever caged, in fear of her wrath she was watched over by Roy, the second Alice, who sung his songs of woe even in death. The third Alice, Winry, still threatened by death to lead her country for all eternity, as she searched for the two brothers, Edward and Alphonse, the fourth Alice, who were forever doomed to wander hopelessly through Wonderland. No one knows why they reverted back to their cursed states, but it is fact, and they all live in the darkest corners of your mind, in your own demented wonderland.

**Well? How was it? I think it was awesomely great! I love how wrote it with the style of the song, and not like a regular fanfiction. Anyways, go watch any of the videos, or just find a place to listen to the song. I liked the Riza/Roy situation. And by the way, I don't even know why the end happened, but I just wanted them to end up all doomed forever, like the song. P.S. Every time you don't review, I will find you and set the first Alice upon your neighborhood! Mwa ha ha ha ha! (Not really, duh) But reviews are requested! **


End file.
